


Cornflakesdoesart's Secret Santa

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mistletoe, Slow Dancing, egg nog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Party on the holodeck!





	Cornflakesdoesart's Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dscroxton84](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dscroxton84).



> Thank you to dscroxton84, my ride or die bitch, for betaing this mess

The Commander rose from the Captain's chair and gave his signature jovial smirk to everyone on the bridge as Beta shift ended. They were all eager to rush to the holodeck to see what Guinan had planned for the holiday festivities. His sapphire eyes roamed along the upper level of the bridge to find the crew's faces as excited as his own, save the somber face of Lieutenant Worf. The security chief scowled as he input commands on the tactical station with much more force than necessary. Will couldn't leave well enough alone. Instead of singling his the man out, he decided to take a slightly diplomatic approach to embarrassing his friend.

 

“I expect to see everyone in holodeck 2 tonight,” a few crew members chuckled as if they'd miss the opportunity to let their hair down, “Guinan has prepared a full evening of food, drink, and games and will be sorely disappointed if she doesn't see all of our bright and shining faces.”

 

His eyes landed on Worf with the last few words and the Klingon sighed and used the banister in front of him for support.

 

“Is there a problem, Mr. Worf?”

 

The man tried to bite back his disdain, “Is that an order, Sir?”

 

Riker kept his voice light and spoke through a smile, “It's not,” again he looked around the bridge to gauge the room. Everyone seemed to be amused by the Lieutenant's obvious aversion to social gatherings, “but I certainly wouldn't want to deal with the wrath of Guinan.”

 

Counselor Troi had to look away from the scene before she burst out laughing. Worf's back went ramrod straight as he seemed to slowly accept that attending a frivolous human gathering would definitely be more enjoyable than angering the ancient and wise bar keep. Klingon blood be damned, anyone on the ship with their head screwed on straight knew better than to deny her anything. She was a unstoppable force that no one, not a Klingon warrior, not even Kahless himself could have any chance of reckoning with.

 

Worf nodded, “Aye, Sir.”

 

Riker's smile amplified tenfold as he relieved the crew, “Dismissed.”

 

He watched them file into their respective turbolifts as Gamma shift entered the bridge before turning to Deanna.

 

“Will I see you there?”

 

She stood and gave him a shy smirk, “Yes, there is just something I need to do first.”

 

The Commander's eyebrows shot up but she didn't let him pry any more information out of her.

 

“I'll see you later, Will.” Turning on her heels, she made a hasty exit.

 

The Commander went back to his quarters to change into something casual before making his way to the holodeck. The ruckus of the party could be heard from the corridor and opening the doors gave way to the loud din of a successful party. Dance music played, the air smelled of drinks and food, and it seemed that the decorations were for every possible Terran tradition along with some that Riker found unrecognizable. He'd only just gotten himself a drink at the bar when an obviously exasperated Captain Picard sidled up next to him.

 

“I'm glad you're here, Number One,” he took a sip of his drink in an attempt to look casual but Will could see how on-edge he was.

 

“Having a good time, Sir?” he teased.

 

Picard nodded more times than necessary and put his drink down on the bar, only to turn back to the room as if he was scanning it for an imminent threat, “Oh yes, of course.”

 

Will gazed out across the crew on the dance floor, the groups of people sharing food and drinks at the tables against the walls. Nothing seemed to be the cause of the captain's discomfort. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that Lwaxana Troi was on the ship and Jean-Luc was trying desperately to avoid her. The answer to Will's unspoken question came in the form of a group of sprinting children making a B-line for the captain. Picard steeled himself like he was about to face the president of the Federation herself as they shoved adults aside and scrambled toward him.

 

A cacophony of shrill voices shouting for the Captain nearly made Will laugh but, a sharp look from Jean-Luc kept him in check. The small children formed a mob around the two of them, all shouting at once, all trying to get the Captain's attention. Will wondered how the situation could have gotten to this point but knew this wasn't the time to ask. Picard put his hands up in an attempt to placate them but his words could not be heard over the chorus of whining youngsters. Even Will was having a hard time discerning what they wanted. He let this continue for a minute longer than he should have before stepping in front of the Captain and using his booming voice to get their attention.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen,” wide eyes full of wonder turned to him, “I'm sure you've all had a wonderful time with the Captain today,” Will risked a smirk in his direction, “the Captain has just gotten through telling me how much fun he's had as well. But being the Captain is very tiring work and he needs to go to bed so that he can run the ship in the morning. Understand?”

 

The response was subdued and disappointed affirmations.

 

“Now go along and find your parents.”

 

One little boy spoke up from the back, “Are you going to read the captain a bed time story? I can't sleep unless mommy reads me a bed time story.”

 

Riker got down on one knee, cupped one hand next to his mouth, and whispered loudly, “That's Commander Data's job tonight.”

 

The children giggled and Riker smiled.

 

“Now run along. Go have fun.”

 

The small mob dispersed and the Captain looked equally unamused and relieved.

 

“Thank you, Number One.” He started toward the exit and Riker called after him.

 

“I've heard Data does a great reading of _Have You Seen My Meow?_ ”

 

The captain's steps faltered nearly imperceptibly but he kept moving and was quickly through the doors.

 

The party was a major hit. The moment Guinan learned of all the ancient Earth rituals surrounding the month of December she had been determined to bring the crew together for a massive celebration. The design for the most frequented bar on the holodeck was tripled to accommodate the nearly 1000 people that would stop by throughout the course of the day.

 

Riker danced with many of the crew, ate until his belly was full, and entertained with stories and conversation. At one point Guinan put some cream-colored drink in his hand. Will enjoyed the sweet taste of it. So he had another, and another. Sometime around the third one he found out there was alcohol in it – not the synthetic stuff either.

 

The Commander had a sufficient buzz going when he saw Counselor Troi enter with Ensign Ro about an hour in. They retreated to a table off to the side and seemed content to watch the party. Will had a mental image of dancing with both of them and was just about to go greet them when the holodeck doors slid open to reveal a still-uniformed Lieutenant Worf who hesitantly stepped inside. He corrected his plan and made his way to Worf instead, assuming he would be grateful for a friend.

 

“Worf!”

 

“Commander.” he growled.

 

“Come on Worf, we're off duty,” Riker smiled, “call me Will.”

 

“Aye, Sir.”

 

The Commander beamed at him and put a hand on Worf's shoulder, “Let's go find Guinan. You have to try this 'nog' drink she's concocted.”

 

The men found Guinan behind one of the old wooden bar tops. She refilled Riker's glass and handed a purple drink to Worf.

 

“I know Klingons don't have sweet tooths,” she said as she slid the drink closer to him, “but you'll like this Worf, it's nice and bitter.”

 

Worf picked up the glass and bared his sharp teeth as he sniffed the suspicious contents, “Prune juice?” he asked.

 

“With a little something extra,” she smirked, “go on, try it.”

 

He only hesitated for a moment before he obliged.

 

“Delicious.” he said sincerely though he was clearly surprised.

 

“I thought you'd like it,” she nodded toward the party, “now go have fun.”

 

“Yes ma'am.” Riker said as he took Worf by the shoulder again and lead him back into the fray of celebrating crew members.

 

The Commander and the Lieutenant silently sipped their beverages off to the side of the room and observed the party. Will knew that idle small talk wasn't one of Worf's strong suits, he also didn't want to talk about work while they were supposed to be having fun. Riker looked at Worf after a few minutes and formulated a little scheme to get the Klingon to relax.

 

“Didn't feel like getting changed out of uniform?”

 

Worf regarded his own appearance and struggled to find the right words, “I did not... know what to wear.”

 

Riker couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. The combination of an image of Worf trying on outfits like someone nervous for a first date and the loose feeling he was experiencing from the alcohol made it impossible not to shed a tear. The blush rising to the Klingon's face didn't help either.

 

“I'm sorry, Worf.” Riker said, catching his breath, “I'm glad you came. Uniform or not.”

 

Worf changed the topic. “How long will this _party_ last?”

 

Will shot him an eyebrow, “Parties usually end when everyone is too tired to stay awake.”

 

“I see,” he mumbled, “Klingon parties typically end when a champion has been named.”

 

Will didn't know why he was surprised, “Klingons fight at parties?”

 

“Of course,” passion burned in Worf's eyes like it always did when he talked about Klingon heritage, “it would be considered dishonorable not to participate in the casual tournament.” he turned fully toward the Commander, “That is how Klingons have, what humans call, _fun_.”

 

“I see,” it was Riker's turn to say, “so it's the challenge that makes it fun.”

 

“Yes, Comm-” he stopped himself, “Will.”

 

Riker clapped him on the back and finished his drink, “Well I have a challenge for you Worf,” he smirked at the warrior, “if you think you're up for it.”

 

Worf looked shocked, “Surely you're not suggesting we fight, Commander?”

 

“Ah-ah, it's Will tonight, remember?” Worf opened his mouth to speak but Riker cut him off, “And of course not, there are too many civilians for that.”

 

The Klingon straightened his back, “What is your challenge?”

 

“Well there are two parts you see. First,” Riker pointed at the glass in the Lieutenant's hands, “finish that. I'll be right back to tell you the second part.”

 

The Commander walked away before the slack-jawed warrior could respond.

 

Worf was not one to turn down a challenge, even a strange one, so he tipped his drink back and was done with it by the time the Commander came back over to him.

 

“Good.” Riker said.

 

“The second part of the challenge?” Worf asked.

 

Will held out his hand, “Dance with me.”

 

“Commander,” Worf shifted uncomfortably, “Klingons do not dance.” he said sternly.

 

“What about all those Klingon operas you're always listening to? I know the performers dance in those.”

 

“That is different.” he growled.

 

Riker retracted his hand and tried not to smirk, “Why Worf, are you refusing a challenge?”

 

“No!” he shouted before composing himself somewhat, “I just do not see the honor in this particular challenge.”

 

Riker leaned in close, “The honor,” he took the glass from his dark hands and placed in on a nearby table, “is in accepting the challenge.”

 

He leaned back and held out his hand again. Worf chewed on the inside of his mouth and looked at everyone except for the man in front of him for a long moment before nodding curtly and placing his hand in his friend's pale one.

 

“I accept.”

 

Will smiled as bright as a thousand suns before turning and directing them both to the center of the dance floor. On their way there, the party music faded and became a slow sensual jazz song, heavy with the crisp sound of a trombone. Worf immediately suspected that the Commander had planned this turn of events in the evening's music when he had left his side after telling him to finish his drink.

 

Despite all the hardships Worf had faced in his life, this moment was hard not to run away from. And when the Commander's hand found the hip not covered by his metal sash, he nearly bolted for the door.

 

“Have you ever slow danced before, Worf?”

 

Will's voice snapped him out of plotting escape routes and formulating excuses to leave and his warm smile brought him fully back into the moment.

 

“No,” he admitted.

 

“Well,” Riker took Worf's hands in his, put one on his own shoulder and hip before placing his own atop the metal sash, “start by swaying back and forth like this,” the men started to move gently in tandem, “follow my lead and try to relax.”

 

Worf moved stiffly, almost mechanically, but the Commander seemed to be enjoying himself anyway. Riker's blue eyes shined into the other man's dark ones the whole time. Worf's heart fluttered more than it ever had in the heat of battle and it embarrassed him to no end. The longer they danced, the more rhythm they found. Eventually Will felt confident enough to pull Worf closer. His arm snaked around the uniformed shoulder of his dance partner and his other hand moved daringly closer to the small of his back. Worf hesitated slightly but soon found that the closeness helped calm the heart that he was convinced was trying to pound out of his chest.

 

Riker was enjoying the feeling of Worf's solid body so close to his own that he let his hands slip down around the Lieutenant's waist. Will cautiously pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against each other and their feet were interlaced. Worf froze for a moment and Will was about to pull back when suddenly the Commander felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him even nearer. Will sighed contentedly and rested his cheek on his friend's strong shoulder as they continued to steadily rock to and fro. When Will felt Worf's breath on his neck he smiled into the man's shoulder, knowing that he finally got his friend to relax.

 

=/\=

 

“Does it bother you seeing them like that?”

 

Deanna snapped out of her reverie and considered the nervousness emanating from the woman sitting next to her, “Not at all,” she looked back to the dance floor where her Imzadi and Worf were entangled in each others arms, “it makes me happy to see them so carefree.”

 

“Always gotta be the bigger person, don't you?” Laren inquired with a mischievous grin.

 

Deanna smiled and playfully slapped her arm, “Empath,” she gestured at herself, “remember?”

 

Ensign Ro chuckled, her silvery earring dancing in the light while she sipped her drink, “How could I forget?”

 

“Hey,” Deanna reached for Ro's free hand and squeezed gently, her black eyes pointedly searching hazel ones as she felt her nervousness turn to sadness, “I'm here with you.”

 

Troi felt the uneasiness begin dissipate as Ro sighed. She turned her hand over and squeezed back, “I know, I'm sorry. It's not an every day occurrence that my date has had a relationship with the renowned Commander Riker... who happens to be only a few meters away.”

 

“You know,” Deanna leaned in close, her long curly hair brushing against Ro's shoulder, “It's not every day that I get to go on a date with the infamous Ensign Ro,” she teased, “who happens to be only a few centimeters away.” Deanna picked up Ro's hand and lightly kissed the backs of her fingers. The surge of warm emotion coming from her made Deanna's heart soar.

 

The women sat and watched the party, fingers entwined under the table, perfectly comfortable with their easy companionship. They were both a fan of people watching and had a blast pointing out the silly behaviors of the crew. They laughed, ate, sipped their drinks that seemed to be endlessly replenished by the holographic wait staff, and said hello to everyone who stopped by.

 

“Oh look over there,” Ro put down her drink to point into the crowd of dancers, “Geordi's approaching his crush of the week.”

 

Deanna snorted at the choice of words as she watched the Chief Engineer tentatively make his way over to Lieutenant Ellis, a young human with handsome features and an intellect that drove some people mad. Geordi got within a meter of the Lieutenant before turning on his heels and making his way back to Commander Data on the side of the room. Deanna noted the frustration that rolled off of him before closing herself off from the mass of people and returning her empathic focus to her date.

 

“Poor guy,” Ro said, “I'd hate to be like that. So anxious all the time.”

 

Deanna looked at her and said diplomatically, “Starfleet doesn't just hand out pips and Chief Engineer titles you know,” she sighed, “and it probably helps that his best friend is incapable of emotion. Geordi has enough anxiety for the both of them.”

 

Ro choked on her drink and laughed while she coughed. Troi was so amused by the sight that she hadn't noticed that Guinan was standing behind them.

 

“Guinan!” Troi stood and hugged the El-Aurian woman, Ro shook her hand while wiping the contents of her drink off her face. “Everything is so wonderful,” she looked out to the party still in full-swing, “you've really outdone yourself.”

 

“Oh don't tell me that. I'll have nothing to strive for next time if this is the best I can do.” she smiled.

 

“Would you like to sit with us?” Troi gestured to the table, knowing that her date wouldn't mind chatting with the first friend she ever made on the ship.

 

“Oh sorry I can't. I'm on a mission.” she offered no further information.

 

“What kind of mission?” Ro piped up from the table after receiving a confused look from Deanna.

 

“Well you see,” Guinan motioned for Troi to sit back down and she did so with an amused smile on her face, “there's one part of all these traditions that I just had to get my hands on.”

 

Guinan reached into her pocket and pulled out a small clipping of a green plant with white berries sprouting from it. Ro looked from the plant to Guinan, wondering if the ancient woman had finally gone mad. Troi's jaw dropped because she was all-too familiar with this particular Earth tradition due to one Mister William T. Riker.

 

“Mistletoe,” Guinan clarified when neither of them said anything, “A plant from Earth with a rather bizarre legend surrounding it. Basically, a goddess named Frigg blessed this plant with an offering of a kiss to all those who passed beneath it.” She moved the plant so that it was hovering between and just above their heads, “What do you say?”

 

Ro looked as mortified as Troi felt.

 

“This is your _mission_?” Ro spat out.

 

Guinan shrugged, “What can I say? I'm a romantic,” she wiggled the plant a bit, “I'll leave if you really don't want to but, I've seen the way you two have been gazing into each others eyes all night. I thought maybe a little incentive would help.”

 

The women looked to other. Chocolate eyes bore into hazel ones much like Guinan had just mentioned, and Deanna instantly felt the longing rolling off of her date in pulsing waves. She had figured that this display would have embarrassed the poor Bajoran woman but, she now saw the truth. And Deanna knew what she wanted as well.

 

Ro looked frozen in place so Troi shuffled closer and reached gingerly for her hands. The other woman took them in her own and leaned forward despite the apprehensive expression on her face. Their breathing stopped and the din of the party seemed to fade away as the distance between them grew smaller. Deanna's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and Ro's followed suit.

 

Their lips slanted over each other with a gentle tenderness. Only when Deanna felt Ro ease into her did she deepen the kiss slightly. Ro's hand moved up to cup Troi's face and she parted her lips, inviting Deanna to explore her mouth with her tongue. They moved against each other softy in the intimate embrace until it became necessary to breathe again.

 

They broke away slowly. Chaste pecks with butterfly-like grace were placed on each other's cheeks and lips as they sat back, still holding hands, smiling at one another.

 

“Wow.”

 

The women jumped at the sound of Guinan's voice, having completely forgotten she was there. They broke away from each other and scrambled for their drinks to attempt to hide the furious blush rising to their cheeks.

 

Guinan put the mistletoe back in her pocket, “Yeah, we're definitely having this party again next year,” and she promptly walked away.

 

The women were unable to contain their smiles that quickly broke into a hearty laughter. Deanna stood and offered her hand.

 

“Come on, let's go back to my quarters for chocolate sundaes.”

 

Ro accepted her hand immediately and smiled, “My favorite.”

 

As they walked to the door, they were graced with the image of Lieutenant Worf carrying a rather intoxicated Commander Riker through the threshold, and had to brace each other through a fit of giggles before they could get moving again.

 

“I think I can learn to like this 'December.'” Ro chuckled as they exited the holodeck hand in hand.

 


End file.
